you are my life
by morganator9939
Summary: bella moves to forks to live with her dad and brother.She starts school and meets the cullens and hales.She finds her self attracted to edward the skater with piercings that puts up a wall to people.Will she have to break his shell or....full sum. inside
1. meeting

summary:Bella moves to forks to live with her father and brother and starts school and meets the cullens and hales and finds herself attracted to the skater boyish guy edward who gives off a tough vibe and has piercings will she have to crack his shell or will he open up to the brown eyed girl right away?

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

BPOV

I just got off the plane at forks airport my old home you may be wondering why I moved to forks well it's simple I felt like I was a burden to my mom she just remarried and I want her to enjoy her time with phil.

All the sudden I heard a booming laugh I loooked towards the guy he was large not fat but built and had deep brown curls on his head he looked attemidating but some thing about his dimples made him seem like a real softy.I started walking towards the luggage when I walked past the big guy he all the sudden grabed me in a bone crunching hug.I was scared intill he sat me back on my feet and said BELLLLLLLLAA I HAVE MISSED YOU LITTLE SIS!

"Emmy?" I said realizing how much he changed.

"duh Belly who else is as good looking as me?" he said in a very excited voice.

"I missed you to emmett it has been a while" I said as I looked around and noticed some thing.

"where is dad?" I said.

"dad had to work tonight he won't be home untill late so he sent me to come pick you up he felt bad about it but I brought you your present" He said

" It's okay he did'nt need to get me anything" I said hopeing it was not a big present I was a little worried about that because I knew he had big money from a inhirtitance.

"whatever come one I will grab your bags then we can go" he said.

I followed him out to the parking lot it was of course raining Im going to have to get use to this.I already miss the sun on my went up to a amazing midnight blue Mercedes I was in awe.

"is this baby yours?" I asked

"nope this is from dad" he said as he tossed me the keys.

I was so excited on the drive home me and emmett caught up on life and he was telling me about his friends That I will meet In the morning he has a girl friend names rose she has a twin brother named jasper that is emmetts best friend and he is dating alice and alice has a brother named edward that emmet said was the quiet one of the group and mostly kept to him self but he was still a good friend.

When we got home I told emmett I was going to go and unpack and go to sleep after since I had school the next morning after unpacking I hopped in the shower when I got out I put on PJ's and sat on my bed and went straight for a book after reading for about a hour I turned the light out and crawled into bed falling asleep almost right away.

-morning-

I woke up to some thing large jumping on my bed I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked up to see emmett jumping on my bed like a little kid.

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at him

"wakey wakey time belly" he said still jumping

"emmett you better be out of her in one minute or else you might wake up one day with no eyebrow" I said while giving him a stern look.

"some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed" he said pouting as he got off the bed and shut my door.

I went to my closet and pulled on some low rise dark jeans that fit tightly and threw on a blue v-neck sweater and a black hoodie over that had the roxy logo on the back and to finish off the outfit I put on my cozy black uggs.I quickly pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail and headed down stairs there was a note on the kitchen table from dad with directions to get to school he said emmett would most likely leave early for football practice so go ahead to school.

I pulled up to the school getting stares from everyone I knew I would regret having this car.I parked my car next to a open spot by emmetts jeep.I got out and started walking towards the office I looked down at my phone to check the time the I got slamed into by something hard.I looked up to see that someone was on top of me I could'nt see there face because it was coverd by shaggy bronze hair he soon realized he was still on top of me so he got up and held out a hand for me.I took his hand and felt a electric shock I wounder if he felt it im guessing he did because he quickly dropped my hand shaking his hair out of his face revealing the most piercing green eyes with a eyebrow piercing I continued examining his face and noticed his features were sharp my eyes continued down he was wearing a band T-shirt that clung to his tight abs over it he had a black zip up jacket and he was wearing dark blue baggy jeans with a skateboard in his hand .

"sorry about that I did'nt see you and I ran into you when I was skating are you okay?" he asked with a small voice he seemed shy.

"oh its okay don't worrie about it I fall all the time anyways" I said blushing

"I'm edward by the way" he said sticking his hand out.

"bella" I said shaking his hand

we just stared into each others eyes for a minute untill I realized I needed to go to the office befor the bell rings.

"well I have to head to the office since im new here and all" I said to him

"oh yea well maybe I will see you around then"he said while playing with a tounge ring gosh is he trying to make me jump him?

"yea" I said lamely as I started walking away from the god named edward.

I got my scheduel and went to class first period I had with jasper who found me and said emmett told him about me and we hanged out together he was a nice southern gentle man he was tall with some muscle and had dirty blonde hair with ice blue eyes I found out he loved history so he enjoyed this class. Second I had with emmetts girl friend rose we talked all through out math she looked like a model with her long blond curly hair and long legs she liked to work on cars and shop I found out I really liked I had french with emmet he was a big goof all I had P.E. with alice she was very spunky and pixi like with her shortness and black spiky hair and sharp features much like edwards I noticed then it clicked edward was the same guys emmett was talking was obsessed with shoping I found out .

We were headed to lunch I started thinking I felt like I have knowen everyone for so long they felt like headed me over to the table everyone was there except edward i wounder where he is .I sat down between alice and emmett and jasper and rose on there side with one open seat across from stated talking about there day and if I liked forks so far I answered.I scanned the room woundering where edward was I could'nt stop thinking about him and his piercing green eyes I felt a connection to him but I could not exsplain it I doubt he felt the same way I am plain I did'nt see him so I pulled out my book and got lost in the book.I heard a chair scratching across the floor I looked up to see the one and only god like edward staring straight at me.

EPOV

I could not stop thinking about the girl bella I ran into this morning she was so butiful with her brown doe like eyes that I was entoixicated by.I went through my four classes befor lunch just thinking about her no one noticed me of in lalala land because the only friends I had were alice,rose,jasper,and emmett people tended to stray away from me thinking im trouble because the way I look and because I ride a skate board and have piercings.I did'nt really care because im not that open with people anyways all they will do is end up hurting you some how and I dont care what they think of me they can go to hell. I found myself caring what bella thought of me.I found this weird because I am rude to anyone outside of my circle of bella was diffrent.

The bell rang for lunch I had to stop at my locker first to put away some books so I was a little late to lunch I was walking in when I noticed bella sitting at my table then it clicked this must be emmetts sister bella he was telling us about.I started towards the table grabing my lunch befor with extra food because I noticed bella had no food.I sat down at the table with a screech of the chair looking at bella and her cute scrunched up eyebrows as she was reading she looked up and caught me staring at her I felt my self blush.I can't believe me edward cullen blushed.

AN: I hoped you liked if you want more just review and tell me sorry for typos It will be better next time.


	2. Love?

**A/N:So sorry about all the mistakes I will try to do better this is my first fanfiction by the to everyone who read or reviewed my story it means alot to me! : ]**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. : [**

**CH.2**

BPOV

I looked at Edward and noticed he was blushing,he looks amazing with Rosy would think the bad boy with piercings would blush?

I looked down at his food and noticed he had almost more food then Emmett key word almost I wounder how someone can eat so much with out gaining a pound he is pure muscle.I am curious why Edward would have so much to eat.

"Hey Edward why do you have so much food?" I said looking straight at him.

"uuh well I noticed you didn't have a lunch and figured you would be hungry" he said looking down playing with his tounge piercing again gosh does this man know what he is doing to me?!

That was so sweet of him now that I think about it I am hungry why did I not grab lunch? Must have been distracted by that crazy pixie!

"Thanks Edward" I said

"Move over guys so Bella can sit over here to eat" Edward said to Alice and Jasper.

"So....." I said to Edward as I took the seat next to him.I don't really know what to say to him.

"Soo......" he said looking into my eyes I couldn't look away now, I was lost into his deep green eyes.

"Take whatever you want Bella" he said motioning to his tray that had a apple,2 pieces of pizza,hamburger,salad,and 2 cokes.

"You got all of this for us?" I asked.

"Yup I didn't know what you like so I grabbed whatever was within reach" he said sheepishly

"Thanks you didn't have to do that for me" I said

"No problem Bella" he said flashing me a perfect crocked smile ,I felt my knees go weak.

We sat there in silence eating and listening to what everyone else was saying once in a while Alice would look over between Edward and I and get a look like she knew something I didn't or she was up to bell rang and I found out Edward was in my Biology class so we walked together.I stepped into the class with him and everyone was staring and whispering, "What is she like doing with him I heard he like killed someone like what a freak" I heard a blond girl with caked on make-up say.I don't believe he would do some thing like that people are just judging him,no wounder he puts up a wall these people don't even try to give him a chance.I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip he signed it and pointed out a seat to me right next to Edward,I was glad I didn't have to sit in the other open seat by a guy with blond spiky hair and blue eyes he was giving me the creeper vibe.

"I guess we are partners now" Edward said giving me a smile.

"I gue,," I was cut of by the teacher telling us its time to get to work and we will be copying notes from a PowerPoint today.

I started taking notes but couldn't really pay attention with a God sitting by me I caught him a few times staring at me again I wounder if there is something on my face?

A note got thrown at me I looked over to where it came from and when I looked over that creeper kid was staring at me pointing to the note oh my what does he want why me?

**(Bella bold Mike bold and italic)**

_**hey there pretty lady you new?I am mike by the way**_

**yes**

_**why don't you meet me after class in the janitor closet?**_

**First off I don't know you second you are really answer is NO! I am not a slut.**

_**don't be like that babe**_

Before I could reply the bell rang thank you Lord.I looked over at Edward and noticed his fist were clenched up.I wounder whats wrong with him?

I grabbed my stuff and headed out the class room on my way to gym.I went into the locker room to get dressed out then made my way out to the gym.I sat down on the bleachers waiting for the P.E. teacher to walk out.I started examining my nails thinking about how much I liked Edward but I don't think he would like me I am so plain nothing stands out.I felt someone sit down next to me and looked up and there was Edward looking at me like he wanted to say something.

"Hey Edward I didn't know you were in this class with me" I said

"What did mike say to you" he straight out asked no hello Bella

"He wanted to hook up with me why?" I asked him

All the sudden his eyes turned darker and he clenched his jaw.

"That perv I am going to kick his ass" he said looking very mad,I wounder why he is so upset.

"Its okay Edward I took care of it why are you so mad?" I asked

"Well Bella I have to tell you something I don't want to scare you away but....." he said

"But what Edward you can tell me"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way I will understand but I think I am in love with you" he said looking at me with eyes full of love and I think passion.

I was so shocked how can someone that looks like him like someone like scratch that love someone like me? Did I love him I knew I liked him but love?I looked into his eyes and realized I did love him.

"I love you too" I said quietly

"What?" he asked like he didn't hear me.

"I said I love you too"

"Bella you mean everything to me I couldn't get you out of my head all day" he said taking my hand in his.

"Me either" I said then the whistle blew telling us to start class.

We played a game of soccer girls against guys I didn't get talk to Edward again until the bell rang to leave.I got dresses and went out towards the parking was waiting for me against the wall with his hands in his pockets looking extremely he saw me he walked over and took my hand in his.

"What are we going to tell everyone love?" he said my heart soared when he called me love.

"OMG I didn't even think of that Emmett will kill you I think we should just wait to tell them" I said

"I think you are right but it will be hard to not slip you are irresistible" he said giving me his breath taking smile.

"Whatever come on" I said dragging him to the parking lot.

"So I figured we should do something tonight what do you think?" he said

"Well I don't think Emmett or my dad will let me out tonight" I said.

"I have a plan I will be at your house around nine okay don't worry I won't get caught" he said giving me a flirty smile OH my what is he up to.

"okay what ever you say okay we are almost in view of everyone play it cool we are just friends" I said

"Alright love" he said placing a kiss on my hand as he let it go.

We went out to the parking lot and talked with everyone for a little while everyone headed home Edward told me bye and headed off on his skateboard.I got home and went up stairs to start my H.W. while it was quite because Emmett went over to Roses house to do stuff I probably don't even want to know about.5:30 came around and i decided I would start dinner for charlie.I made pasta and garlic bread for him put it in the microwave and left a note telling him I was not feeling well and I was going to be in my room.I sat down on my bed and looked at the clock it was only 6:45 ughhh I guess I will read till Edward gets here.I heard a tapping noise coming from my window and looked out it and there was Edward sitting in the tree.I must of really got lost in my book I thought to my self looking over to the clock seeing it was exactly 9.

**A/N: So leave me a review and tell me what you think so far plz!**


	3. night time visit

EPOV

Right now I'm sitting in a tree waiting for Bella to open the window for me she is looking at me like I am crazy then she started to look angry OH MY she looks fucking hot when she is angry oh what I want to do to this woman her soft pink lips against mine....wait back on track Edward get your mind out of the fucking gutter.I do wounder why she is angry is she not happy to see me?

"EDWARD WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN A TREE YOU COULD GET HURT YOU KNOW" she whisper yelled at me and I swear I heard her mutter stupid boys always trying to kill them selves.

"Sorry love but how else was I supposed to see you tonight with out having to go through your dad and Emmett?" I asked my angle

"Well....ughh okay your right but what if you got hurt?" she said with a pout on her face

"Don't worry I do it all the time" I told her

She got a sad look on her face.

"You climb through girls windows all the time?"

Oh I get what she thought how could she even think that?she is the only girl that has ever got my attention and the only girl I love.

"No Bella I climb through my window all the time you are the only girl for me" I stated taking her hands into mine.I love the way her small soft hands feel against my large rougher hands she feels so breakable.

"Oh sorry Edward so what do you want to do?" she asked

"How about we just get to know each other more maybe a game of twenty questions?" I asked

"Okay sounds good" she said pulling me over to her bed to sit down.

The night went on like that we passed twenty question but we keep going the more I learned about her the deeper I feel into love with her,she is truly amazing everything about her.

"Hold on Edward I am going to go put on my PJ,s" she said letting go of my hands and walking to the bathroom.

"Okay love hurry back"

Why she was getting changed I was thinking about kissing her I have wanted to kiss her since the first moment I met her I know we are moving fast so I don't want to scare her away I mean we haven't even known each other for a full 24 hrs. but I feel like I have known her forever.I will wait until she is ready lets just hope I can handle it.

"Okay I am back" I heard Bella say snapping me out of la la land.

I looked over to her and she was wearing the most stunning PJ's I have ever seen. She was wearing a tight fitting tank top that had bows on it and she had on shorts that clung in all the right places and the whole outfit was blue.**(pic. on profile.) **She truly is trying to kill me.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked

I didn't say anything to her I just walked up to her and grabbed her by her waist and kissed her it was amazing the way are lips moved together and her hands went up and knotted in my tasted amazing.I realized I must be moving to fast so I pulled away from her.

"Did I do something" she asked her voice cracking and a tear feel down her cheek.

" No no you were perfect I just don't want to scare you away by moving to fast" I told her wiping the tear away

"Edward I know we haven't been together long but I do love you and I don't think we are moving to fast.I am not really experienced you are my first boyfriend but it feels right" she can I be her first boyfriend she is amazing and stunning whoever wouldn't want her would have to be a fucking blind loser.

"Bella your my first girlfriend and I feel the same way" I said

"I love you so much Edward" she said.

"I love you too babe" I said

"OMG it's 1 am Edward" she said.

damn I wish I could spend forever with my angle but if I don't get home my rents are going to freak out and Alice will know something is up.

"I got to go before my parents or Alice know I am gone." I told her.

"I will miss you" she said.

"Don't worry you will see me tomorrow at school love" I said making my way to the window.

"Goodnight Edward I love you" she said

"I love you too." I said as I brought her close for one more kiss before I left.

On my ride home all I could think about was Bella.I have never felt this way before every thing about her draws me closer to way her hips sway when she walks,her soft lips moving against mine......fuck get your self together man.I skated up to the drive way and made my way over to the side of the house so I could get to my room with out waking anyone up.I feel asleep dreaming of my angle.

APOV

I know something is up with Edward and Bella I can see it in the way there eyes sparkle when looking at each left the house tonight after dinner claiming he was going to some music store, he was distant all night off in la la land I know there is something up and I am going to find out one way or another no one can hind stuff from Alice why am I talking about my self in third person whatever back to my plan.I am going to stay up until Edward gets pass the time I called jazzy and talked to him for a while and I told him I think something is going on between Edward and Bella he agreed with me but who knows with him he agrees to every thing I say but that is why I love four hours passed till I heard Edwards skate board hmmhm interesting I know for a fact that the music store is at least a hour away by car so there is no way he took his skate board there he would have driven the I am sure of.I am sure him and Bella have something going on.I have a plan for tomorrow muahahhahhah.

**A/N:Please review! Thank you so much for the reviews I am glad you guys like the story so far if anyone has any ideas PM me I would be glad to hear other peoples ideas.**

** ~ luv morgan 3**


	4. hidding

**Disclaimer:Charcters don't belong to me : [**

CH.4

BPOV

I woke up from dreaming of my sexy skater man Edward to a annoying alarm it was sunny so I decided that I would wear my light jean shorts and a tank top,it was a little to low but I don't care today.I put my hair up into a high pony tail and slid on my A.E. flip-flops.I went down the stares to grab a pop tart,Emmett already left because he had football practice.I got in my car and headed to school the drive was short,I stepped out of the car and right away I was attacked by a black blob.

"ALICE! what the hell"

"Sorry Bella I'm just excited to see you so since today is Friday I was thinking that you and rose should come over to my house for a sleep over Emmett and Jasper are invited too and of course Edward will be there" she said all of that in one breath.

"Do I really have a choice Alice?" I asked

"Well...okay no but I thought it would be nice to ask you" she said with a smile

"Okay sure why not"

"Well I am off to class see you later" she said kissing both my cheeks and walking away

I was headed to class when I saw Edward ridding is skateboard into the parking lot he looked amazing as always his cheeks were a little pink from the cold and it gave him a innocent just went past me and winked ughhhhh its going to be hard to stay away from went by fast I did nothing but think about my way to lunch someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a closet what the hell is going on.

"Hello" I knew that voice from any where it was Edward.

"Why did you pull me into a closet?"

"How else would I do this" he said as he gave me a kiss.

It grew into more then just a peck he started licking my bottom lip asking for entrance I granted him .He was moving his tongue around with mine I think I like his tongue ring...He grabbed onto my lower waist put his hands on my bare skin a little bit after he broke away for air.

"WOW" he said

"Yeah" I replied lamely

"Well we better go before they get suspicious."

"Okay I will go first you wait a bit" I said

"Okay love" he said giving me one more kiss.

I walked out to the cafeteria I grabbed my lunch and sat down everyone was staring at me and Alice asked if I have seen Edward I said no I hope they could not tell I was lieing by the way I blushed just thinking about what we just walked over to the table with his ipod in one ear and sat down next to me since it was the only open seat left.

"Hey Edward where were you at?" asked Alice

"Just had to go to my locker and stuff" he said

"Oh okay then" Alice replayed

Edward grabbed my hand under the table and it stayed that way all through lunch he didn't talk to anyone now that I noticed he doesn't really talk to anyone but me.

EMPOV

Bella walked into the lunch room late her hair was messed up and her lips were really red.I also noticed Edward was missing I wounder.........no no there is no way Edward doesn't even really talk to us let alone any girls and he only knew Bella for what a saw the worried look on my face so she put her hand on my back it calmed me right away she meant the world to me not only did she like football and could fix cars but she was smoking hot I couldn't dream of someone better then her she puts up with me and she is always there for me even when I screw up.I smell pizza yummy I knew the lunch lady was holding out on me she said there was no pizza I swear she hates me every day I go to line and she hides the food I don't eat that much,okay maybe I do but come on PIZZA .

"Hey Bella have you seen Edward" Alice asked

"No" she said blushing now I knew for sure what was going on I swear if Edward hurts my sister he is dead meat.

BPOV

After lunch I walked to Biology,Edward was already there smiling at me as I walked I sat down he tried to grab my hand but I quickly let go of his hand he looked at me with so much hurt in his eyes.I just don't want to get caught because then everyone will know and sometimes I think Edward would be embarrassed to have people know we are dating.I started taking notes when my phone vibrated in my pocket I pulled it out and I had a text from a unknown number.

To:Bella

From:***-****

hey bella would you give edward a ride home for me its raining pretty hard and its going to stay that way and I need to go to the store to get some stuff for tonight is that cool?

~luv alice

To:Alice

From:Bella

sure alice...how did you get my number?

From:Alice

To:Bella

i know everything well g2g

Alice is really a weird one.I hope Edward is not mad at me if he is then it will be a bell rang,I hopped out of my seat and headed to gym class.I didn't talk to Edward all period but I don't want him to be embarrassed of me maybe I can talk to him in gym.

Of course we played basketball boys against girls so not only did I get hit multiple times but I didn't get a chance to talk to Edward.I headed out after getting dressed to go find Edward.

"Hey" he said form behind me

"Oh you scared me"

"sorry" he said then started walking must be mad at me.

"Wait Edward" I yelled after him.

"yea?"

"Alice wanted me to give you a ride home since its raining and she has stuff to do so come on"

"You don't have to do Alice any favors Bella" he said in a harsh tone

"What are you talking about Edward I want to" I said

"I get the hint Bella you don't want to be seen with me why would you?" he said to me.

his words shocked me I thought he didn't want to be seen with me.

"No Edward you got it wrong we will talk about this later come on" I said giving him my pout.

"Fine" he mumbled

We walked over to car and headed to my house so I could get my stuff then head over to Edwards the whole way he didn't say anything to me he must be really mad at me,I really need to explain to walked up to his house and there was no cars so I was guessing we were here house was amazing more like a mansion but I don't think right now is the time to comment on it we were now standing by the doorway in the house.

"Edward" I said

"Wat?" he said in a low voice not even looking up at me.

"Can we talk now?" I asked taking his hand to pull him over to the couch in the living room.

"Sure"

"Okay I will start I don't know why you think I wouldn't want to be seen with you I love you and I don't care what people think" I said looking right at him

"But why did you pull away today?" he asked

"Well umm....I thought you didn't want people to know we are going out" I said in a shy voice looking at my shoes.

"Bella love why would you think that" he said pulling up my chin.

"I don't know it was silly all that matters is I love you and I don't care if people know"

"I love you too Bella why don't we tell people this whole thing is stupid" he said

"I agree why did we do it in the first place" I asked

"Emmett but I can handle him don't worry" he said.

"So we will tell them tonight together?" I asked

"Yes love I can't stand not being able to show people you are mine" he said I like when he gets possessive it's hot!

"Okay so what do you want to do why we wait for everyone to get here" I asked

"Want a tour?" he asked

"Sure" he said

He lend me by my hand to all the rooms there house was huge and amazing we were on the 3rd floor when Edward lend me into a big room with one wall as a window and there was a huge music collection.

"This is my room" he said sitting on the bed patting the spot next to him.

"You have so much music" I said in awe as i sat down next to him.

"Well I love music I buy a few Cd's every week" he said

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Piano and guitar" he said OMG he play instruments can he get any more hot?

"Edward you are amazing" I said inching closer to him.

"And your stunning" he said closing the distance.

Soon are kiss turned into a full blown make out session his hands were under my shirt and my hands were tangled in his hair when all the sudden the door opened up showing two shocked faces and two not so shocked faces.

**A/N:plz review and tell me what you think.I don't know when fanfic is going to be running again but I hope soon it kills me I love reading peoples story's. Someone pointed out that they said I love you to fast I agree but there is nothing I can do about it now : [ If anyone has any other stuff like that to tell me don't hold back.**

**~ morgan 3**


	5. Truth and dare

Disclaimer: I own nothing : [

BPOV

The first thing I heard was a sequel from Alice I looked over at Em and he looked like he was between beating the shit out of Edward and being happy for me.

Rose and Jasper had on the same shocked face.

"Ummm" I said

"OMGBellaIcan'tbelievyouandEdwardaretogetherIjustknewitIamsohappyforyouguys!" holy hell Alice can talk fast.

"thanks?" I said because I only caught parts of what she said.

"When the hell did this happen" asked rose.

"I swear Edward and I were going to tell you all tonight" I said grabbing Edwards hand.

"Well we are all here so lets hear it" said Em.

Edward and I told the whole story to them and they were all surprised Edward is dating someone.I don't know who would not want to date him I mean look at him and he is so all headed down stairs because Alice has a game she wants us to play.

"So Alice what exactly are we going to play?" I asked.

"Well Bella we are playing truth or dare" She said with a evil smile on her face I feel like I should knowing me I would just fall.

"umm okay let's start then" I said

"Okay I will go first" She said very happily a little to happy.

Edward sat down next to me a held my hand he looked kind of scared now that I look at everyone else they all no what have I got myself into.

"Okay Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare duhh you know I never pick truth" he said.

"Oh I know...I dare you to wear all pink to school on Monday and it has to be what Rose and I pick out"

"Ughhhhhh why me?" Em complained.

"Well Emmett payback is a bitch" She said

"Fine okay Jasper truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said

"Ughh fine then have you ever slept commando?" Emmett asked laughing during the process.

"Yes" Jasper said shyly.

Everyone was cracking up but Alice she just blushed I don't even want to know.

"Edward truth or dare?"

"Dare" Edward said

"I dare you to not touch Bella all night" He said.

Well jezzzz this affects me too.

"No Jasper how could you" He asked in the saddest voice.

"That starts now scoot over buddy" He said.

Edward rubbed my palm one more time before moving a good 3ft. away.

"Okay Rose truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to destroy 5 of Jasper's civil war toys" He said with a smile on his face.

That's my man getting even.

"Whatever" Rose said like she didn't even care but Jasper looked like he was going to cry.

"Okay Bella truth or dare?" Rose said.

"Dare" I said scared she would ask me something really embarrassing.

It looked like her and Alice were having a silent conversation then she turned back to me.

"Okay I dare you to wear whatever Alice and I put on you for the whole night" okay so how bad can that be?

"Alright boys get changed and set up a movie we will be back in 10min tops" Alice said

She dragged me all the way up to her room and sat me and rose were digging through the closet looking for something I can wear.

"Okay Bella come here and get changed." Rose said

I walked into the walk in closet and laid out for me was a tank top and shorts from Victoria secrets.I changed and looked in the mirror the shirt showed about a inch on my skin and the shorts were very very small I can't wear can't touch me all night he would go crazy.(pic on profile)

"guys I can't wear this" I said walking out of the closet.

"Well you have to a dare is a dare Bella" Alice said.

Ugggh sometimes I really think she plans evil plots all day.

"Fine lets go"

Alice and Rose both had on outfits similar to all headed down the stairs to go watch the movie when we came into the boys view they all looked like they were trying to catch flies.

"Like what you see" Rose said to Emmett.

All he could do was nodded to her she went to go sit with him on the love seat and Alice and jasper went to lay on the couch there was only one seat left right next to Edwards I will be sitting right next to Edward great maybe being in diffrent chairs will help but I doubt it.

We watched Blood Diamond it was a really good movie sad but good the whole time Edward kept staring at me and every time I looked over he would go back to the movie and pretend he was never watching me.I could see his hand inching towards me but I would glare at him to send the knows what Alice would do if he lost the bet.

EPOV

Alice is a EVIL EVIL little looked so sexy and about one inch of her stomach was showing and her shorts were rising up her thighs I wanted to jump her right then and there my hand kept inching over to hers but every time she would just glare at time the movie was over everyone was asleep but Bella and I.

"So what do we do now" Bella asked me

"What time is it?" I asked her wondering how much longer I had to go through this.

"11:55" She said.

"Yes five more minutes till I can hold you in my arms my Bella"

"Ummm Edward where am I sleeping tonight?"

"You can sleep with me in my room if you want to" I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked biting on her lip.

"Of course" I said

"Okay lets head up stairs and get ready for bed" She said

Bella was walking in front of me on the stairs she was about four stairs ahead because we still could not touch oh did I want to touch there was a good view from here.

We made it up to my room and Bella crawled in my bed the clock hit 12 and I jumped in the bed with Bella and started kissing her I missed the way her lips felt against mine we broke apart and I fell asleep with Bella in my arms it felt right to be here.

A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while I was really busy.I was thinking about writing some X rated stuff next chapter not all the way if you know what I am saying but some stuff what do you think? let me know : ]


	6. Fun

Disclaimer:I own nothing :[

BPOV

I woke up next to my amazing angle he was still sleeping looking perfect like always.I gently ran my hands through his hair a few times as he began to wake up.

His eyes fluttered open showing his piercing green eyes that made me weak in the knees every time I looked into them.

"Good morning angle" He said

"And what a good morning it is"

"If we leave the house before everyone else is up we can have the whole day to are selves" I know he was right because Alice would want to go shopping all day.

"Let's hurry up are we going?" I asked him.

"I have a place in mind don't worry you will know soon" He said with a grin

"Edward I hate surprises can't you just please tell me?" I pouted sticking my bottom lip out.

"Nope but I will tell you what to wear" He said.

"Fine what do I wear Cullen" I said clearly irritated with him.

"Bring a swim suit and that's to you Swan" Great a swim suit I know there is no pools around here what is he up to,wait I left all my bathing suits in Phoenix

" Umm I don't even have a bathing suit"

"I am sure Alice has one go look in here room" He said

"Okay I'm going to go look"

"Alright love hurry back" He said giving me a sweet kiss

I walked over to Alice's room and into her huge walk in I was Alice where would I put a bathing suit if I was Alice okay who am I kidding I will never know how her mind works.I started to look around when I noticed labels on different areas well that helps.I pulled open the one labeledbathing suits and looked inside,it was filled with skimpy bathing suits,great(Note sarcasm) I thought to my self as I pulled out a blue one that that was like a bikini but the stomach was covered with a loose piece that had slits in it revealing my skin,the sad part was this one covered the most skin.(Pic on profile) I put it on and threw on some shorts and a tank top of Alice's over it since it was a warm day for Forks.

EPOV

I changed into my white,green,and black swim shorts(pic on profile.) on with a plain white shirt.I sat down on the bed waiting for Bella,I hope she liked the place I am taking her I have never taken anyone there before.

"Okay I am ready lets go before anyone gets home" Bella said as she walked into the room taking my hand to pull me up.

We went down stairs and into the car on the ride we listened to music and held hands,I love everything about this girl she was even singing along to one of my favorite songs "Bleed it out" by Linkin Park her voice was like a angles it suited her.I pulled up to a trail by the woods and I went around the car to open the door for her.

"Edward you are not planning on killing me right" She asked with a smile

"No Bella I would never kill someone as precious as you are"

"I love you" She said every time she said those words my heart would flutter I sound like such a girl I guess that's what love does to a guy.

"I love you too" I said taking her soft petite hand in mine and leading her up the trail into the meadow.

"Edward this is amazing" She said with a look of awe on her face.

"It can't compare to you" I said WOW love makes you sound cheesy too the Edward Cullen with piercings is a mushy lovey dovey guy now,but it's worth it.

She just blushed at my comment and started walking to the clear creek.

"Want to go for a swim?" I asked her.

She just nodded her head and stated to take her shirt and shorts off,revealing the sexist site I have ever seen she was wearing a blue bikini with a loose looking fabric covering her stomach but had slits in it showing her smooth skin this woman is killing me I hope little Eddie makes it through this.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stare" She asked me while walking into the water.

"Oh im coming"

I walked into the water where she was and grabbed her by her waist and stated making out with her passionately,I could tell she was caught off guard by my sudden need for her.

"What was that for,not that I am complaining" She said

"Do I need a excuse to kiss my amazing girl friend?" I asked her

"No just wondering where all that passion came from"

"Well this bathing suit is making my hormones kick in for one" I told her

"Awe little Eddies hormones are kicking in" She laughed at me and her just talking about the word Eddie made me look at him and he was standing straight up well then this is not embarrassing at all why does she have to look so damn sexy?

She followed my gaze and looked down at my problem and started to blush,her blush was so beautiful against her pale skin,this is not helping my problem ughhh.I started walking out of the water because this was really embarrassing.I laid down on a blanket I laid down before I went in the water.I was thinking that I probably scared Bella away when I felt a her sit down next to me.

"Edward don't be embarrassed it's natural" She said looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella"

"You did nothing wrong Edward"She said biting her bottom lip like she was thinking something problem is starting to really hurt I need to go some where and take care of it.

"Bella umm I need to go take care of this I will be back" I said getting up

But Bella grabbed my arm and pulled be back down.

"Bella I really need to take care of this can it wait" I asked her

"Edward I can take care of it" What did she just say!?

"W-what?"

"I said I can take care of it" she said while blushing a deep red.

I know I love Bella and oh do I want her but she is special I want to wait.

"Bella I love you but I think we should wait before we have sex" I said to her

"I agree but that does not mean we still can't have some fun right?" She asked oh lordy she is going to be the death of me.

"Are you sure Bella" I asked

"One hundred" she said.

(Okay if you don't want to read dirty things skip this part)

That's all it took for me to crawl on top of her and start kissing her it turned into a full make out session when I heard her moan into my mouth and that made little Eddie get harder and I am sure it was poking Bella in her lower all the sudden Bella flipped us over to where I was under her,gosh she is so started to take off my shirt and running her ands down my chest while placing butterfly kisses down at the same,she stopped right above the top off my shorts and she looked up at me and I nodded telling her it was okay to took my swim trunks off and I was laying completely naked under came back up and gave me a kiss on the lips and whispered in my ear she loves me till she went back kissed the tip of my cock and put it all the way in to her mouth it felt so amazing having her sweet mouth on my aching body part,She soon stared to Bobbe her head up and down while massaging the length she could not fit in her mouth with her hands.I was so close to cumming and she let a beautiful moan escape her lips and that's what did it for me I cummed into her mouth.

"Oooh ohhh B-bella" I panted

She crawled back up to me and licked my remaining cum off her mouth and started to kiss me again.

"Bella you are amazing I want to do some thing for you" I said to her.

"You don't have to Edward" she said

"Bella I want to"

"If you are sure Edward"

"One hundred" I said copying her.

I started to kiss her and unhook her bathing suit taking the whole thing was perfect everything about her was perfect,her body was pure beauty.I started sucking on her hard nipple and rubbing the other with my hand she moaned against my touch and arched her back off the ground and moved her hand down to massage her clit.

"Bella I will take care off you" I said pulling her hand away.

I replaced her fingers with mine and started to pump into her one finger at a time when I got to three fingers I could tell she was about to cum but I wanted to taste it so I started sucking on her clit and I nibbled on then I started to move my tongue ring over it and that did it for her she shouted out my name in pure ecstasy.I licked up all her delicious juices and went to go lay down next to her.

(Okay to read now)

"Bella I love you" I said taking her hand into mine.

"As I do you" She said as she curled up into me

"That was amazing" I told her

"The best she said" As she yawned

I covered us up with another blanket and we soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N:Plzzzz plzzz tell me what you think I love reviews :] I have never written something like this by the way.**

**~MORGAN~**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay so I am going to put one or a couple song names at the begging of each ch. but they have nothing to do with the story but it's songs I like :]

BPOV

I opened up my eyes and remembered everything that happened before I feel asleep,Edward is amazingggg.I turned over to look at my angle,with his arms still wrapped around me he looked like a God with the moon shining down on to his perfect face.I ran my hands through the messy bronze hair on top of his head he started to wake up while I was doing this,with a smile on his face.

"You are perfect" He said while pulling me closer to him.

"That's funny I was thinking the same about you" I said smiling at him.

He brought his hand up and rubbed my cheek and down my jaw.

"You know how much I love you right?" He asked what a silly question

"Of course I do"

"What time is it? he asked

I reached over to my shorts and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"It's 7:30"

"We must have slept for a long time"

"We better head back before people start to worry"

We headed back to his house and when we walked in Alice was waiting at the door like she knew we were coming home at this exact moment.

"BELLA"

"ALICE" I said copying her tone

"Where were you all day" She asked tapping her foot like a angry mother.

"Well Alice I took Bella out for a lovely date" Edward said thank you for him I can't lie if my life depended on it.

"Really what kind of date takes that long I wanted to take Bella shopping!"

I blushed just thinking about what we were really doing.

"Sorry Alice we can go shopping another day" I told her to get her off are backs

"Well I called Charlie and you are staying all night again so we are shopping all tomorrow" ughhhhh why did I say anything

" Fine"

"Alice Bella and I are going upstairs now bye" Edward rushed out and dragged me with him up to his room.

"That was a close one I can't lie"

"Good thing I can then" He said smirking at me.

"Ughhhh I don't want to go shopping"

"Yea have fun with that" he said

"Yeah we will have fun with that because if I have to go you have to go too"

"No Bella you can't do this to me last time I went shopping with Alice she made me buy clothes from that one store that is really dark and heavily smells of perfume"

"Awe poor Eddi well your going"

"Fine but I am not going into that store"

"Sure sure"

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked me

"Why not what one?"

"You can pick the DVDs are over there" He said pointing to a shelf under his huge flat screen TV.

"Blades of Glory sound good?" I asked him I love that movie.

"Yea babe I love that movie"

I went to go change into my PJ's why he put on the DVD,When I came out he was just in his boxers laying down on his bed with his arms open waiting for me to enter them.I snuggled into him and told him I love him after the movie we feel asleep in each others arms.

A/N: Next ch. is shopping with the pixie! plzzzzz review : ]


	8. shopping part one

APOV

I can't wait to take Bella shopping this is going to be so much fun. Floral print is in right now I wonder if they are having any sales? What time is it anyways? Why am I asking myself so many things? Okay I really need to stop! I walked out of the bathroom as I put the last finishing touches on my hair and looked at the clock. Great its 6:30 AM time to go wake up Belly Boo!!!

"Wake up sleepy head" I screamed after busting into Edwards room.

"Huh"Bella sleepily replied

"It's time to shop silly" I said like duh not like I'm here to ask how the weather is!

"Alice get out of my room its 6:35 AM the mall is not even open" Edward said

"Edward FYI the mall opens at 8 and I still need to get Bella ready"

"What Alice! I don't take 1hr and 45 min. to get ready"

"Bella Bella Bella I am getting you ready and I want to be at the mall by 8! So get your skinny ass up!"I yelled at her.

"UGHHHHHH" She said as she heaved herself out of Edwards's arms and on the ground.

We said by to Edward and went over to my room I told Bella to go get in the shower. As I was waiting I picked out her outfit and Edwards because I had a feeling he will be going.(outfits on profile)

Bella got dressed after much whining and I did her hair and make-up. By 7:45 we were ready to go so I grabbed my keys and we headed to my car, Edward was pissed because we couldn't take his prized possession the Volvo. We were at the mall by 7:58 yes just on time!!

We walked into the mall and I started to get really excited just looking at all the stores! I will have to watch Bella and Edward because they might sneak away bahhahhahmuahhaha they think they can get out of shopping? Well they can't!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately I have been really busy in school but I'm on spring break now. I know this is short but if I get reviews I will update again today ;]


	9. shopping part two

BPOV

Alice had a look of amazement on her face does she ever get sick of the mall? Of course not! She has so much energy that reminds me of the joke Emmett told me "The man stuck a battery up his butt and said I GOT THE POWER!" uh no hope for him. I knew if Edward and I tried to escape that she would haunt us down.

"Babe it won't be that bad it will be over soon……okay no but it will be over eventually" wow Edward is suck a help not!

"Yea"

"Come on Bella don't look so depressed what girl cant love shopping even a little bit?" Alice said

"Easy Alice" I replied grumpily.

"OH I SEE A SALE SIGN COME ONE GUYS "Alice rushed us into some store.

"Oh joy" I said

I tugged Edward along with me into the store; he might try to sneak away.

Alice was making me try on every article of clothing she thought I would look good in and let me tell you she must have thought I looked good in everything. On top of this Edward was bugging me because he kept trying to come in the dressing room with me, and grabbing my is going to get it!

"Alice come on I can only handle so much"

"Bella this is only the second store!"

"Ughhh fine!"

"Why doesn't Edward have to try anything on?" I asked her this is not fair.

"Because I already ordered him clothes online that will be here today" She said

"What Alice you better not of bought me preppy clothes"

"Don't worry so much dear brother! Don't you agree guys look good in pink?" She said with humor in her voice.

"Alice that is not funny" Edward said.

This is funny I wonder how would he look in pink? ahhaha I bet if I asked him to he would wear it.

"Bella I'm ringing up your stuff and don't even complain!" Alice said walking off to the check out area.

Edward got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over to me, I could tell he was coming over here for a kiss but I have a plan for him.

"Hey babe" He said leaning in for a kiss.

"Tsk tsk no kiss for you" I said taking a step back.

His face was so funny it was like I told him skateboards and piercings were stupid.

"What why? What did I do?"

"You know what you did mister so don't babe me!"

"Ughhh it's not my fault you are so damn sexy" He said.

"Well you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself mister" I said

I wasn't even that mad at him, even if I'm not too fond of PDA,I just wanted to have some fun.

"Fine" Edward pouted.

Alice dragged me to many other stores I was sick of shopping I just wanted to put on some sweats and relax with Edward. We walked into one last store Victoria's secret. This will be Edwards pay back!

"Come on Bella lets go try on some cute stuff"

She told me to go wait in the fitting room with Edward and she would bring me all the stuff that she thought I would look good in.

"Come on babe just one" Edward begged.

"Maybe when we go back to your house" I said

"Come on!"

Edward started playing with my hair then he traced my jaw to lips and started to lean in, I almost kissed him but I had to remember the goal. So I jerked off his lap and went to find Alice. I swear I heard him say fuck.

I found Alice and we headed back to the dressing rooms where Edward was still sitting looking depressed. I tried on this first outfit that was an animal print bra and lace underwear. I stepped out of the dressing stale and walked straight past a jaw open Edward to look in the Edwards's payback is great he looks like he is drooling.

I finished trying on random outfits and getting Edward back and trailed behind Alice to the register. We headed back to Alice's porch with about 30 bags total. It was about 3 and I had to be home at 6 because of school tomorrow but I need to go back to Edwards and Alice's because my stuff is still there.

"Home sweet home" Edward said as he climbed out of the backseat.

"Do I get a kiss now "Edward asked.

"Yes" I said Edward got a hopeful look in his eyes.

"But not right now" All his hope crushed

"Bella he whined"

"Nope"

I went up to Edwards room with Edward right behind me.

"Now" Edward asked

I didn't answer him I just walked up to him and grabbed on to his neck. He leaned down and connected our lips. I don't think I can ever get sick of Edwards kisses they were so sweet but passionate.

"I love you babe" He said

"I love you too"

He shut and locked his door and walked back to me.

"You're beautiful you know that" Edward said

I blushed and looked down. He lifted my chin up with his finger and gave me another kisses. Soon we were on his bed making out and it lead to so stuff that happened before if you know what I'm beauty just melts me away he is a God.

When I looked at the clock it was almost sick so I said by to Alice and Edward drove me home. I gave him a kisses good bye and went into the house. Charlie asked me what I did and what not; He said there was a surprise waiting for me in my bed. I hope he didn't spend money on me. I went up to my room and opened up the door I walked and right in the middle of bed was someone sitting.

A/N:I might not update in a while because I'm going with my friend to visit some family but if I get reviews I might update again tonight!


	10. Friend

Disclaimer: Don't own!

BPOV

"Hey Bella long time no see" He said.

"Jacob?"

"Of course bells who else would be?"

"I haven't seen you in so long you look different I though you and Billy moved?"

"We did but now we are back just moved back we like about 4 blocks away"

I just took a minute to take him in he was buffer and tanner must have been the California sun.

"So does this mean you will be going to forks are you going to school on the res."

"I will be going to FHS with you"

This made me happy I missed him he was my best friend.

"Do you start tomorrow?"

"Yup" he said popping the p

"You sure have grown into a beautiful woman" He told me this made me blush.

I'm sure he meant it in a friendly way we are just friends.

"If you need I can give you a ride"

"Sure I will go with you"

He stayed till 8 we just caught up on each other's life and everything. He always made me laugh I hope he gets along with Edward and everybody.

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock. I hurried to get ready and went down stairs to get some food. I ate a pop tart and headed to Jacobs to pick him up. When I pulled up to his house he was already outside waiting.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey bells"

"So I forgot to ask you last night do you have a girl back in Cali?" I asked

"Nope couldn't find one I liked"

"I'm sure we will find you one here I will help"

"Thanks but I know a girl there that I really like"

"What is her name?"

"Nessie do you remember her we use to go to day care with her"

Oh yeah I remember her she was always really sweet.

"Awe Jake you guys would be so cute together"

We pulled up to the school and I got out Jake grabbed my hand just as a friend thing.

EPOV

I was waiting at school for Bella to show up when I noticed her car pulling into a parking spot. She got out of the car with some guy I have never seen, He walked up and grabbed her hand. I wanted to rip this guys throat I have never been so jealous in my life. Who was he and why was he with my Bella?

"Edward" Bella yelled as she jumped into my arms.

"This is Jacob Charlie and his dads are best friends"

"Why was he holding your hand" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Edward he is just a friend don't worry he already likes a girl anyways"

I started to calm down but I still didn't like him touching her only I could do that. He introduced hi self to me and shook my hand. I guess he was okay, but he needs to keep his hands to himself!

We walked to first period together (I don't know if I ever changed their classes but know Edward is in all of Bella's classes)

I was still a little mad about what happened this morning. Bella must have felt that I was a little tense because I felt a small hand running up and down my back in a soothing pattern. I loved Bella so much she could always make me feel better. I grabbed her hand and gave her a soft kiss while the teacher wasn't looking. For the rest of the classes before lunch I held her hand and planted kisses on her. I loved watching Bella when she was trying to figure something out in class she made this cute little frustrated face.

A/N: Tnxs for the reviews last chapter. If I get more reviews I might update again today! So plz review it makes my day!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: don't own

JPOV

I like nessie but I think I am still in love with Bella but I don't want to scare her away if I tell her and she has Edward now. I know one day I will be able to love Nessie but I need to get over Bella and I need to do it fast. Everything about her is amazing and I felt a shock when I was holding her hand but I could tell she didn't feel it.

EPOV

Bella and I finished up are last class before lunch. When we walked into the cafeteria everyone was sitting at our table and Jacob ughhhh there is something about this guy I do not like. I feel like he likes Bella more than a friend and she was mine. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist to show him she was my beautiful angle.

"Hey Bella" Jacob said.

"Hey Jakey"

Bella pulled me down to sit by her and gave me a kiss when I looked over at Jacob he looked pissed off and glared at me, something is up.

"So how is your first day?" Bella asked him.

"Better now" He replied what was that supposed to mean?

"Oh okay"

The table was quite except for little conversations. Jake stared at Bella the whole going to have a talk with him after lunch I don't believe the bullshit of him not liking Bella.

When the bell rang I told Bella I would meet her in class that I was going to go do something. Right when she walked out of the doors I called Jacob to wait.

"What's up man?" He asked me

A/N: I know its short but the more reviews I get the faster I update so review : ]


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own

EPOV

"Hey Jacob wait up" I yelled

"Yea wats up dude?" he said

"Do you like Bella?"

"Yeah of course she is cool why?"

"No as more than a friend and don't lie to me"

"Umm…"

"Well?"

"I'm kinda in love with her"

That pissed me off I don't want or need someone to be in love with my angle. She means everything to me and I don't want to lose her ever. I had to grind my teeth to stop from hitting him in the face, the only reason why didn't is because of Bella.

"What the hell man?" I asked.

"I can tell your mad just hear me out okay" He asked

"Alright go"

"I am in love with her but I don't want to be. I really like Nessie, and I can see how happy Bella is with you I have never seen her this happy before."

I guess this guy isn't that bad he isn't like mike god that guy irked me.

"But what do I do to not love her?" Jacob asked me.

This was a good question I would never not be in love with Bella. But them again he did like someone else that's a start right? I hope so!

"Well you like this Neisse chick maybe you should get to know her better and you will soon fall in love with her."

"I guess thanks for being cool about this man"

"Yeah well I got to get to class"

I was about five minutes late to class but it was worth it I don't want him to love my Bella. I took my seat next to Bella and held her hand; she knew I was tense like she always does so she started to rub my leg. Note to self when Bella rubs my leg it makes lil Eddie very excited.

"Um love?"

"Yea" she replied innocently

"I don't think you should keep doing that" I said while looking down at my leg.

She looked at lil Eddie and removed her hand quickly and blushed. She was so adorable.

"Sorry" She said looking up at me from under her eye lashes.

"Its okay love just be careful where you do this in private I don't mind" I said giving her my crooked smile.

She blushed again and giggled.

A/N: Review and I will update soon if I get at least five reviews I will update again tonight :]


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

Edward was acting tense today I swear he was glaring at Jacob all day, might be my imagination. After school I hanged out with Edward for a little bit then went home. I went in the kitchen to find something to cook Charlie tonight. When I walked by the cabinet to see what we have I noticed the answer machine said one message so I played it. Charlie said he would be home early tonight and he needs to talk something over with me, huh wonder what he wants to talk about sounded important I guess I will find out sooner or later.

I stated lasagna and set the timers. While I waited I did my homework and texted Edward, it's hard to spend time away from him. And I also texted Emmett to see where he was I guess he was over at roses house surprise there.

"Hey Bells I'm home" I heard Charlie yell from down stairs.

"Hey dad dinner should be ready I'm going to set the table"

"Alright I'm going to go hang up my gun belt and change"

When Charlie was gone I set the table and pulled the lasagna out of the oven and sprinkled some cheese on it and set it on the table.

"Smells great bells"

"Thanks"

"So I wanted to ask you something and if not its fine I can cancel."

"What?"

"Well awhile ago I signed up to go to a police workshop and its out of town so I would not be home for about a week you can stay at a friend's house if you want or if you don't feel comfortable I can just stay home it's up to you. Or Emmett will be home"

YESSSS!!!!!!!! This means I can stay at Alice's house and that means I can spend a whole week with Edward!

"Yeah dad that fine I will just stay with Alice"

"Okay I will call the Cullen's and set it up"

After dinner I washed the dishes and cleaned up the table while Charlie watched the game. When I was done I went up to my room and checked my E-mail, I had three from my mom that I answered then I went to go lay down on my bed.

_Buzz buzz buzz buzzz_

"Hello?"

"Hey babe it's Edward"

"Oh hey what you up to?"

"Well Esme just told me and Alice that you will be staying here for a week"

"I know I'm so excited a whole week with you"

"We will see if Alice will let me hog you "He said laughing.

"I have my ways I can threaten her credit cards"

"Sounds like a plan to well babe I got to go Esme is calling I will pick you up tomorrow pack your stuff tonight, love you"

"Okay love you too"

After I got off the phone with Edward I started doing laundry and packing everything I would need. I went to bed early because who knows how much sleep I will get being in the same house as Alice and Edward. But that would be better than being her with Emmett and rose.

A/N: Im not getting a lot of reviews :[ tell me what you think good, bad, ideas anything !


	14. mike

Disclaimer: Don't own

BPOV

It was around seven and I just finished getting dressed for school and eating breakfast now I was waiting for Edward out front of my house, right on time he just pulled up.

"Hey love" He said giving me a kiss and opening the door for me like a true gentleman

"I'm so excited for this week"

"I know how you feel" He said taking my hand in his

It's so sweet how he picks me up every morning, while I was thinking about this I realized I haven't seen him skateboard in awhile.

"Hey Edward why don't you skate anymore"

"That's easy because if I did I wouldn't be able to take you to school every morning"

"You don't have to do that for me really" I said as I blushed I can't believe he would do something like that just for me.

"I don't mind really" He said laughing.

We just pulled up to school because he drives like a mad man we walked over to Alice, Jasper, Rose, and my brother who were sitting over at a table by the front entrance.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey Bellward" Alice said.

"Uh what Alice" Edward and I said at the same time.

"You know Edward and Bella Bellward" She said like we were stupid.

"Mkay I have learned to not even question you anymore "I said.

The bell rang and Edward and I made are way over to are first period class. The day went by really fast until lunch me and Edward just joked around in all are classes.

"Do you need to go to your locker or do you want to head straight to lunch" Edward asked me.

"No its okay we can go straight to lunch"

"Okay"

We grabbed some lunch and went over to our normal lunch table. Alice and I were talking about this weekend while Rose and Em made out and Jasper and Edward talked about something when mike walked over to me.

"Umm hey Bella" Mike said to me.

"Yeah mike?" I asked wondering what he wanted

"I wanted to know if you would like to go to the movies with me"

Was he joking why would I want to go on a date with him? Plus I was dating Edward! I looked over at everyone and Jasper looked shocked along with Rose and Alice, Emmett was trying not to crack up and Edward looked like he was ready to kill.

"Mike I'm going out with Edward" I said

"So ditch that loser and hang out with me"

"Mike Edward is NOT a loser you are a worthless piece of shit I don't ever want to see your face again so leave before I let Emmett release Edward!"

He looked over at Emmett restraining Edward and scurried off somewhere.

"Gosh what a loser" I said

"What the hell not only did he ask my girlfriend out but he called me a loser" Edward said

I could tell he was still really mad so I went to go sit by him and grabbed his hand.

"Its okay you know I only love you right?"

"Yeah of course but that guy pisses me off!"

EPOV

Gosh I want to rip Mikes head off! What the hell is up with all these guys trying to get at my girlfriend. First dickhead Jacob now this twit! At least Jacob is sitting over by Neisse now so he is off my back for a minute!

Bella sat down by me and grabbed my hand.

"Its okay you know I love you right?" She asked

What kind of question is that of course I love her, silly Bella.

"Yeah of course but that guy pisses me off!" I said

BPOV

I knew there was no way he would calm down soon so I decided to use some information to my advantage to calm him down. I slid my hand out of his and on to his knee then worked my way slowly up to his thigh. That look on his face was priceless he looked in between shocked and lust.

"Bella love what are you doing" He whispered in my ear.

"Nothing" I whispered back moving my hand to the target.

His eyes started to turn dark.

"Do you want to go to the car" He asked me

I would have but I decided we don't have much time and he can wait, after all it was just to take his mind off Mike and calm him down.

"You can wait till we get to your house, the bell is going to ring" I whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek moving my hand and getting up right as the bell rang for fifth period.

"You're such a tease" Edward said as he gave me a kiss.

"Yeah but that's why you love me" I said walking into the class room.

Ahhaha it's so fun to mess around with Edward I can't wait till we get home.

A/N: Reviews=updates :]


	15. Pixie on crack!

Disclaimer:Don't own :[

BPOV

After school I rode home with Alice because she claimed that Edward hogs me, and Edward had just said the same about her. I love Alice to death but she is blaring Maps by the yeah yeah yeah's don't get me wrong I love the band but not at this volume and she drives faster than Edward and that's saying a lot.

"Umm Alice you mind slowing down?!"

"Bella we are already here chillax"

I didn't even have time to undo my seat belt before Edward was by my side holding the door open with a big grin plastered on his face someone is excited for something. I started walking with Edward up to his room but Alice grabbed me out of Edwards arms ran me into her room and slammed the door shut locking it. Holy cow damn pixie can bust a move.

"Alice let me in!" Edward said banging on the door.

"Sorry Eddie its girl time you get Bella after dinner…….maybe" Alice said with a evil glint in her eyes

Not only am I away from Edward but the damn pixie is scaring me to death!

"Alice this is not fair" Edward whined but he knew all hope was lost there was no stopping Alice A.K.A evil mastermind pixie on crack!

"Life isn't fair leave!" Alice yelled at him through the door.

"So Bella how is life treating you" Alice said while turning from the door and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Well Alice you tell me you see me everyday"

"Don't be a sour butt"

"But I want to be with Edward Alice"

"You don't want to spend time with me" Alice said with her eyes watering and pouting out her lip.

"Awe of course Alice I love you!" I said giving her a hug.

"Good and that's the way it should be" She said going back to her hyper self. Should I consider putting her in therapy? Crazy mood swings!

Alice and I sat around listening to music and reading magazines and chatting about everything and nothing, when my phone buzzed on my lap.

**From: Edward**

Bella say you have to go to the bathroom and ditch Alice.

**From: Bella**

No! That's mean I love Alice!

**From: Edward**

I know but we never got to finish what we started and I miss you :[

**From: Bella**

Sry after dinner luv ya bye

**From: Edward**

Ughhh fine love you too bye babe

I put my phone back in my pocket and noticed Alice standing over my shoulder.

"Awe thanks Bella for not ditching me gosh Edward is such an ass"

"He just misses me Alice don't take it to personal"

"So what is this unfinished business my dear brother was talking about?" Alice asked damn how do I dodge this?!

"Umm nothing" I said blushing

"Bella you a horrible liar I'm sorry but tell me the truth"

"Umm it's kind of personal Alice" I said blushing ten shades deeper

"I know it you and him have had sex!" She gasped

"No no Alice we haven't had sex" I said

"Well what then?"

"Well we haven't had sex but you know other stuff" I said giving her a hint.

"Eww gross not that you do stuff just that it's my brother ahha the teenage virgin" Alice said laughing

"Whatever Alice topic change"

For about another hour we talked about her and Jasper and about Emmett and Rose what horn dogs those two are gezzzz well he has the whole house to himself this week.

Esme called us down for dinner so Alice and I headed down stairs to the dinning table. I went to go take my seat by a smiling Edward but Alice grabbed me by my arm and sat me down by her and sticked her tongue out at Edward, while Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen Edward flipped her off.

These two are something else but I love them with my whole heart.

"Alright kids let's eat" Esme said setting down a hot turkey; you would think this was thanksgiving or something.

"Wow Esme this looks good" I told her

"No problem sweet heart"

We chowed down the food in no time. Edward kept staring at me and FYI that makes me very nervous when I am eating and Alice kept texting Jasper under the table while Esme and Carlisle talked about the hospital.

"Come on Bella" Alice said jumping up and dragging me back to her room.

I felt another hand grab my arm but this one was less forceful and stronger.

"Alice it's my time with Bella now" Edward whined

"Nope first we need to do something I will send her over to your room in fifth teen minutes!"

"Fine" Edward moped to his room.

"Umm Alice what exactly do we need to do?"

"Get you changed duh"

Ughhh not again what can I possibly wear now? Crazyyy Alice

"What am I wearing?"

"Here throw this on and come out no if ands or buts" She said dang someone is a little pushy.

I went into the bathroom and threw on the clothes. It was a denim mini shirt and and a v neck red shirt. It could be worse believe me.

"Okay Alice all done see you later" I said heading for the door

"Nope a couple more things" Ughhhhhh

Alice sprayed strawberry body spray on me and gave me a breath mint.

"Is that all?" I asked

"One more thing take of the under wear" Alice said

"What are you crazy Alice"

"NO Alice is never crazy"

"You're talking in third person" I pointed out

"Okay whatever do what I said"

"Why"

"Because it will turn Edward on and I said so"

"NO"

"Don't make me do it for you Bella"

I did what the damn pixie said. This is so embarrassing

"Bye Alice"

I walked more like ran out of her room and to Edwards.

When I opened the door Edward was sitting on his bed reading a skater magazine and listening to papa roach. He looked so cute singing along to Hollywood whore and staring at the magazine. He didn't even notice me the music was so loud. I hoped on the bed next to him, ahhahha he jumped like the bed was on fire.

"Scare you?"

"Gosh Bella you can't just sneak up on people" He said

"Sorry" I said pouting my lips.

Before I knew it his lips were pressed to mine and his hands in my hair.

"A little anxious?' I asked

"You have no idea"

"Babe I love you more than anything" He said looking at me.

"I love you too"

He brought his lips back to mine and his hand started to rub my knee and he moved up my thigh and then he moved up a little bit more and moved away from me, his eyes looked like a deep darker green.

"Oh you're so hottt!" Edward said once he noticed I had no underwear on.(Okay so you get what goes on but no sex yet)

A/N:Review plz tell me what you think even random things like your favorite papa roach song!

P.S: If you watch the show GREEK Beaver reminds me of Emmett ahahhaha.


	16. Butch!

Disclaimer: own nothing

EPOV

Bella and I went to school a little bit early because she had to go to the library or something. While she went to the library I went to my locker to get some books out that I would need for classes.

I heard an annoying sound of heels clicking followed by a hideous voice "Hey Eddie"

Ughhhh it was Lauren what did she want to insult me on now?

"What do you want Lauren and my name is Edward"

"Why are you being so fighsty?" she asked stepping closer to me.

"What are you talking about Lauren don't you have someone else to harass or molest?"

"Awe Eddie why would you think that you know I like you" what the fuck is she on drugs?

"Sure you do Lauren now if you would mind I have better things to do" I said trying to push past her

"Now hold it Eddie" she said sticking out her fake boobs that she thought looked hot,yeah right Emmett would look better in a cheetah thong then she ever would look and believe me they were both not a sight to see….not like I would know about Emmett!

"Lauren what the fuck you always made fun of me and now you want me?" I asked

"I always wanted you Eddie"

"Listen Lauren my name is Edward and I love Bella"

She pushed me against a locker and kissed me, it was the grosses thing in the world it taste like a dead fish marinated in piss,how could she even push me against a locker? what a butch!

I pushed her off and saw Bella running away crying, great this fucking bitch made my Bella cry.

"Lauren for the last time S-T-A-Y the F-U-C-K away from me"

I ran after Bella but saw her in Emmett's arms crying, great now Emmett is going to beat the shit out of me and the love of my life thinks I cheated on her.

"Bella" I called out to her

She turned to look at me and busted out crying again in Emmett's arms. Emmett stared me down and rose looked like she was going to chop my head off,my day is starting off great. Maybe I can talk to her in class.

A/N: I know its short and I haven't updated in a bit but I was really busy with testing please review and I will update tomorrow :]


	17. lost

Diaclaimer: I own nothing :[

EPOV

I was waiting for the bell to ring thinking about my angel. I hope she will just listen to me so I can exsplain.I started walking to first period and I saw Bella standing outside of the room crying, she looked like a mess.

"Bella" I whispered

She looked up at me and in her eyes I could see all the pain and I caused it.

"Bella" I said again.

"No Edward I can't I think it would be better if we weren't together anymore"

She walked in the class room and left me there heartbroken and lost. I have to win her back, I just have to! I sit next to her in every class and I tried passing her notes but she never would accept them or even look at me. At lunch I decided I couldn't handle it and I didn't want to deal with everyone right now. I found a tree to sit under and pulled out my IPod.

Beyonces Halo started to play.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I took out my iPod and throw it in my backpack. I have to get her back I said to myself as a tear dropped down my face.

BPOV

I can't believe this day first I walk to Edwards locker and see him kissing Lauren pushed up against a locker. I had to talk Emmett out of killing him. I still love him so I couldn't have him do that but I hate Edward at the same time if that makes sense. He tried talking and passing notes with me all day but I can't handle it right now he was my everything. I thought he loved me but I guess he just lied to me. He could have at least told me he didn't love me instead of cheating on me, and who knows how long things have been going on between Edward and Lauren.

I already told Alice I didn't want to stay at her house any more but she wouldn't have it so for a whole week I'm going to be in a house with my ex boyfriend that cheated on me and whom I still love…great!

A/N: please review if I get at least 6 reviews I will update again tonight!


	18. love lock down

Disclaimer: Don't own :[

BPOV

The rest of the school day sucked I sat next to Edward in every single class. Every time I looked at him I felt like my heart was tearing open. He looked like he has been crying but I don't understand why if he never loved me.

I went back home with Alice we went up to her room rightr away,she tried to cheer me up but nothing could make me smile not even Emmett. Why did I have to fall in love with someone that would hurt me? I can't find myself to let it go I still love him but I can't be with a cheater.

I went to bed early and had horrible dreams about Edward leaving me to be with Lauren and in the end I always jumped off a cliff. I tried to forget about the dreams and went to go take a shower. When I got out of the shower I threw on some sweats and a sweatshirt, Alice wouldn't approve but I'm not in the mood.

I was the first one up so I went down stairs to watch some TV before school, I wasn't really hungry. I was watching true life college when I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Bella" He whispered

I lokoed over and saw my God well no longer mine,I winced.

"Edward I already told you I don't want to talk to you I can't believe you would cheat on me and with that slut Lauren! What am I not good enough for you? Am I ugly to you? Edward I gave you my heart and you crushed it!" I yelled at him

I don't know what caused this outburst I guess im just emotional.

I started to run back to Alice room when he stepped in my way.

"Bella it's not what you think" he said

"Whatever Edward I'm done with you" I said pushing past him.

"No Bella I love you believe me" he shouted

I kept going to Alice room how could I believe him? He hurt me and saying that he still loved me hurt even more for some reason. I can't believe he would do this to me I guess this is what I get for falling in love. When I walked into Alice's room I could hear he blow drying her hair in the bathroom.

"Hey Alice I think I am just going to walk to school if that's cool"

"No Bella you are going with me no if ands or buts! And what are you wearing!" Alice practically yelled at me.

"Fine Alice I will ride with you but I'm not changing!"

"Yes you are riding with me and YES you are changing I already picked out your outfit you're going to show Edward what he is missing out on Bella!" So not only am I not getting time to myself by walking but now I am changing great!

"Ughhh" Was all I said

Alice dressed me into dark washed skinny jeans and a pretty blue v-neck shirt that had white and black stars on it. It was kind of cute but I will never admit it.

"Alright Bella let's go!"

I rushed with Alice to her car and we drove off to school ,once again Alice was blasting a song but this time it was Starstrukk by 3OH!3 we pulled up to school and I saw Emmett talking to Edward it looked like they were fighting then Emmett hugged Edward then pulled back and punched him in the face, what the hell is he a sour patch kid?!

"Emmett what the hell!" I asked him

"Don't worry about it Bella"

"Whatever Em I'm outta here"

Why is Emmett hugging my *wince* Ex then punching him?

EPOV

I watched as my love walked away with a confused and mad face. Stupid Emmett came up to me this morning looking pissed and I explained everything to him but he decided I still deserved a punch in the face for making her cry. I just took the punch because I deserved it for making my angel cry, but me and him are cool now.

My day went on staring at Bella and thinking of a way to get her back, this morning wasn't going to stop me from getting her. When lunch came around I was waiting for Bella to come to our lunch table but she didn't, she went to go sit with Angela, Jessica, ben, Eric, and mike. So I spent the whole lunch watching mike flirt with the love of my life.

After all of my classes I made my way home and went up to my room. I was listening to love lock down by kanye west when I got the idea to win Bella back. It may not be the best plan that I have came up with but I hope its good enough to work.

After I set up my plans to win Bella back I went back to my room to get my phone and text Alice so she could help me. I told her to tell Bella to go get something from the spare bed room.

I put my last touches on the room and waited for Bella. I heard her walking down the hall way so I hid behind the door. She walked in and as soon as she made her way to the closet I shut the door and heard Alice's little feet running down the hall and locking the door to the guest bedroom.

I know you probably think I am crazy but Bella won't listen to me and the only way I think we can resolve are problems is if we stay locked in here together "Love lock down".

BPOV

Alice told me she needed an extra blanket from the guest bed room so I made my way down the hall and into the bedroom. As soon as I opened the closet I heard the door shut, a click, and running. I turned around only to be met by a pair of brilliant green eyes. Why is Edward in here? I walked past him and tried to open the door but it was locked. I turned around to face Edward.

"Why are we locked in here?"

"Because" Wow great answer right?

"Because why?" I asked

"Because of you" He said

"Edward seriously why are we locked in here" I asked losing my patients

"Because you won't listen to me!"

"I don't want to listen to you!"

"That's the point Bella you don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly!" I shouted

"No Bella sit down and shut up!" He said pushing me towards the bed

"If I listen to you will you let me go?" I asked hoping to find a way out of this. I don't want to hear it from him that he doesn't love me and that I'm not good enough. I thought if I could just ignore him it would hurt less but doesn't look like that's happening anytime soon.

"Fine" I said, defeted

"Fine?"

"Yes fine go on" I said

"Okay I want you to listen to me and do not interrupt"

"OK"

"What you saw was not what you think it was. I went to my locker to grab my books when Lauren came by and started to talk to me. She said how much she likes me and I told her to go away, but she pushed me into the locker and started to kiss me! I tried pushing her away then you came up and ran away! You wouldn't even let me explain! Why would you think I liked Lauren do I look that shallow to you? That I would cheat on someone? Especially one I love?"

I was taken aback by what he said. Somewhere deep down I didn't think he would do that to me but I feel like I'm not good enough for him. I am such an ass why did I have to be stubborn and not talk to him?

"Sorry" I whispered

"What?" He asked

"I said I am sorry" I said putting my head down.

A/N: Okay so let me know if you want him to forgive her right away. And do you guys want to see more about the other characters relationships? Plzzzzz review!


	19. babe

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own.

Previously: "What you saw was not what you think it was. I went to my locker to grab my books when Lauren came by and started to talk to me. She said how much she likes me and I told her to go away, but she pushed me into the locker and started to kiss me! I tried pushing her away then you came up and ran away! You wouldn't even let me explain! Why would you think I liked Lauren do I look that shallow to you? That I would cheat on someone? Especially one I love?"

I was taken aback by what he said. Somewhere deep down I didn't think he would do that to me but I feel like I'm not good enough for him. I am such an ass why did I have to be stubborn and not talk to him?

"Sorry" I whispered

"What?" He asked

"I said I am sorry" I said putting my head down.

A/N: I think it is wen. In the story if it's not I'm going to make it wen. Lol.

EPOV

I looked at my angel she had her head down and a tear rolling down her perfect cheek. I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her head up so I could look at her.

"Bella why are you crying it's okay" I said pulling her close to me, I could smell her hair strawberry hair.

"I don't deserve you" She cried.

"Shh honey its okay and you deserve me and I deserve you" I said running my hand up and down her back.

"Okay" she whispered

I let her sit in my arms till she stopped crying. I know one day I will marry this girl and make her mine forever.

"Edward" Bella said, I love the way my name sounds coming from her.

"Yeah babe" I said.

"I love you" she said looking into my eyes

"I love you to my Bella" I said kissing her gently on the lips

"Are we okay?" she asked.

"Better than ever babe" I said kissing her again.

Bella looked like she was thinking about something and she kept looking at my mouth.

"Edward did I ever tell you your tongue piercing is extremely sexy?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Why no you haven't" I said sticking my tongue out to mess with her.

I didn't even have to think she just attacked me but I'm not complaining I would kiss Bella any day. I will have to remember my advantage.

"Knock knock" Alice said opening the door not bothering to wait for a reply.

"Well I see you guys are back together" Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yup" Bella and I said at the same time we started laughing.

"Okay good to hear Edward I don't want you thinking you can hog Bella but go ahead and take her for the night" Wow I was surprised pixie let me have Bella.

"Thank you thank you Alice I love you" said Bella jumping up to hug Alice.

"Wow there Bella…Why don't you get this happy when I ask to go shopping?" she said

"Alice you know why don't even go there" Bella said

"Alright you can't blame a person for trying to get her best friend to love shopping!"

"Okay Alice out" I said

"Fine Eddie you don't have to get your panties all up in a bunch" She said turning around to go call rose I'm sure or maybe jasper.

"Come on love lets go to bed" I said.

I held Bella's had all the way to my room not wanting to let go. We changed into are Pj's and went to lay together in my bed. Bella scooted closer to me and rested her head on my chest.

"Goodnight baby" she said.

"Goodnight babe" I said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

A/N: review and I will update luv you guys :]


	20. readdddddd

A/N: okay I know I have not updated in forever!!! well my computer broke and im moving so I have all kinds of things going on and i am trying to find a beta!!! But I will make it up to you I have been writing on my phone for this story but it is stupid and won't let me post things and I started a new story that I think is going to be good!!! Iam using notepad on my friends computer I hate it!!! So when I come back I will update all the time so don't worry and if anyone who reads this is a beta please help me!!!!!!! send me a private message if you have any comments so whem I put up a ch. you can review please.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't have time to continue my story. Please message me if you want to adopt it! Thanks


	22. adopt

So no one has responded to me about adopting the story. I will delete story tonight or tomorrow. Thank you for reading:]


	23. Chapter 23

arwenjay adopted my story!


End file.
